slenderthevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Slender
Slender is an indie game created by agentparsec. The goal of the game is to collect all 8 pages. The more pages you have, the harder the game gets. There are 10 possible locations for the pages to be: a tree, a Silo, on some wood poles, in a pipe, on the cross wall, on the rocks, on the tanks, in the bathrooms, on the single truck, and on the shed with the car. Slender Man If you want more info on Slender Man go here . 'The Game' The game is very simple; you must collect eight pages around a map without getting killed. Once you pick up the first page the game starts, and Slender man starts following you. If you don't get one of the first pages within five minutes then the game starts and Slender Man starts following you. There are 10 possible locations in which the pages may show up. (See map below for locations.) The more pages you get, the more diligently Slender Man follows you. As you collect more pages the music changes as well. Once you get enough pages Slender Man can start teleporting around as well. Turning around completely can make you lose the game. (Ver 0.9) Losing the game and beating the game are the same, except when you beat it you get a "Daytime Mode" and credits. Once you beat the "Daytime Mode" you will get the "20 Dollar Mode". Every time you look at Slender Man the song "Gimme 20 Dollars" by Ron Browz will play. 'Other Information' Agentparsec said the ending was going to be more satisfying in the new versions. If you beat slender at 0.9.4V you will get a ending of the character facing Slender, then the static that comes while looking at him will clear and it will become daylight. If you beat slender at a lower version like 0.9V, you will face slender, he kills you, and then the game ends. Currently Parsec is working a new game called Slender: The Arrival. This game will not be free. 'Tips' *Most people visit the "House", or "Bathrooms", first seeing that it is the location that is hardest to get through due to it being maze-like and you can get cornered in there. *The second place to visit would be the tanks right next to the "House" or "Bathrooms", because of the fact that you have to look around a bit to see the page on the tanks. *This is the most well known tip, but it is also the most useful. "NEVER LOOK BEHIND YOU!" This is how Slender Man takes you. Once you look behind yourself once, you can't stop trying to take a peek. *Stay away from the fence! This is almost as dangerous as the house. You will not be able to escape Slender Man or run away if you are pinned up against the fence. *Make sure that you don't waste your flashlight. The battery, like real life ones, can die, and then you will be left alone in the dark. *Another thing that can make it better than "Daytime Mode" and "20 Dollar Mode" is trying to make the game less scary. Just imagine your lost and Slender Man is a person who is trying to help you out. Here is a videoby DMJared on how to make Slender less scary.